exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
TAKAHIRO
|Title = TAKAHIRO タカヒロ |Image = TAKAHIRO_-_Ai_no_Tame_ni.jpg|EXILE EXILE_TAKAHIRO_-_ON_THE_WAY_~Ai_no_Hikari~_PROMO.jpg|Solo |Caption = TAKAHIRO promoting "Ai no Tame ni ~for love, for a child~" (2020) |Birth Name = Tasaki Takahiro タサキ タカヒロ |Stage Name = TAKAHIRO EXILE TAKAHIRO |Born = December 8, 1984 (age ) |Birth = Nagasaki Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Sign = Sagittarius |Occupation = Singer, performer, actor |Years Active = 2006-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = EXILE, ACE OF SPADES |Profile = EXILE EXILE mobile |Other = YouTube channel |Group1 = EXILE |join = September 22, 2006 |left = |time = |position = Vocalist |debutrelease = "Everything" |lastrelease = |Group2 = ACE OF SPADES |join2 = April 14, 2012 |left2 = |time2 = |position2 = Vocalist |debutrelease2 = "WILD TRIBE" |lastrelease2 = }} Tasaki Takahiro (田﨑敬浩), better known by his stage name TAKAHIRO, is a vocalist, performer and actor. He's member of the groups EXILE and ACE OF SPADES, and also a soloist as EXILE TAKAHIRO. History Biography Tasaki Takahiro was born on December 8, 1984 and was raised up in Nagasaki Prefecture. Debut He became a big fan of EXILE when he and his friends attended EXILE's 2005 concert. He decided to join the "EXILE Vocal Battle Audition 2006 ~ASIAN DREAM~" and became the final winner of the audition, held at Nippon Budokan on September 22, 2006. After he won, he eventually became the new vocalist of EXILE alongside original member ATSUSHI. The addition of Tasaki to the group was considered EXILE's second era. After he joined, he was given the stage name of TAKAHIRO and the group went on to release 3 singles and an album to allow fans, new and old, to adapt to the "new" EXILE. They held their tour EXILE LIVE TOUR 2007 EXILE EVOLUTION during May 2007 to further promote the new image of their group. The tour ended at Tokyo Dome on August 5, 2007. 2013-2015 On June 26, 2013, he made a solo debut with the single "Issen Ichibyou". On March 5, 2014, he released his second solo single "Love Story". On September 23, 2015, TAKAHIRO released his first solo album the VISIONALUX. 2017 On September 1, TAKAHIRO announced that he have married with Takei Emi and they are having their first child during spring of 2018.To EXILE TRIBE FAMILY members On October 4, he released his third solo single "Eternal Love". It is his first solo release in two years since his first album. On December 6, he released his first mini-album All-The-Time Memories. Discography Studio Albums # 2015.09.23 the VISIONALUX Mini-Albums # 2017.12.06 All-The-Time Memories Singles # 2013.06.26 Issen Ichibyou (一千一秒; One Thousand And One Second) # 2014.03.05 Love Story # 2017.10.04 Eternal Love Digital Singles # 2019.07.08 Last Night # 2019.10.16 YOU are ROCK STAR # 2019.11.25 ON THE WAY ~Ai no Hikari~ (ON THE WAY～愛の光～) Pre-release Digital Singles # 2014.09.17 Dakishimetai (抱きしめたい) Other Singles * 2014.07.xx Sankaku no Aura ~Aoi Haru~ (三角のオーラ ~青い春~) Compilations / Other * 2009.02.25 Nidaime J Soul Brothers - J Soul Brothers (#16 My Buddy part.II / '''EXILE TAKAHIRO' + EXILE NESMITH, EXILE SHOKICHI (J Soul Brothers)) Video Releases # 2018.11.14 EXILE TRIBE FAMILY OFFICIAL FAN CLUB EVENT "TAKAHIRO Michi no Eki 2017-2018" # 2020.03.12 EXILE TRIBE FAMILY OFFICIAL FAN CLUB EVENT "TAKAHIRO Michi no Eki 2019" Works Music ; Solo Songs * 2011 Ishindenshin * 2012 PLACE ; Lyrics ''For a list of songs he collaborated on the lyrics or entirely self-wrote, see the category Songs written by TAKAHIRO. Cinema / Television ; Movies * 2016 ROAD TO HiGH&LOW * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE RED RAIN * 2017 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY ; Dramas * 2014.01-03 Senryokugai Sousakan * 2015 Senryokugai Sousakan 2-jikan SP * 2015.04-06 Wild Heroes * 2015.10-12 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2016.04-06 HiGH&LOW Season2 ; Programs * 2012.11-2013.03 EX-LOUNGE * 2014-2015 Viking Concerts/Tours ;Events # 2017.10.05-2018.02.07 EXILE TRIBE FAMILY OFFICIAL FAN CLUB EVENT "TAKAHIRO Michi no Eki 2017-2018" # 2019.07.27-2019.11.25 EXILE TRIBE FAMILY OFFICIAL FAN CLUB EVENT "TAKAHIRO Michi no Eki 2019" ;Concerts Featured In * 2014.06.16-2014.06.18 EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR 2014 SPECIAL STAGE "THE SURVIVAL" IN SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 10DAYS Honorary Titles References External Links * Official YouTube Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:1984 Births Category:2006 Debut Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Yamaguchi Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:EXILE TAKAHIRO Category:Solo Artists Category:Sagittarius